


Caffeine

by Arnoldshpitz27



Category: Ever expanding bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnoldshpitz27/pseuds/Arnoldshpitz27
Summary: A man digs in a bunker, and remembers.
Kudos: 2





	Caffeine

Bill remembers what it was like for the first few days, complete chaos, children screaming without their parents, old men and women sobbing at outliving their children, but everyone was quiet when they heard a booming voice over a loudspeaker.   
Bill didn't realise this would be the first and last time he would hear this voice. 

"ENTER DEEPER INTO THE BUNKER, DO NOT PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR DREAMS, EXPAND FOR SURVIVAL."

The voice was loud, robotic, and hurt his ears as it talked, but he understood every word. 

Bill strikes at the concrete with his pickaxe, thinking about how long ago everything was, he barely remembers the feeling of sun on his back, and wind in his hair.   
Everything changed when the event happened, people say different things occurred when they experienced it. Some say nuclear fire, others say a flooding, but that doesn't matter.   
Only the bunker does. 

The pick finally hammers through the wall, cracking the stone into pieces.   
as shards of stone and dust coats bills face, he notices the stone beyond the rock looks… Odd, player than usual.   
Bill swings the pickaxe until he breaks through the odd rock, until he finds a strange Bush, it looks familiar to him.  
"holy fucking shit" Bill exclaims.   
It was coffee. 

After spending a while giggling like a whirler finding a stash in the vents, he grabs a shovel and starts excavation on the plant, carefully dodging the roots as he digs.   
While digging he thinks of what he can do with this wonderful nectar of the gods, he can finally drink the good stuff, after long hard years of work.   
When the plant is finally dug out, he makes a makeshift holder out of his plastic helmet, thinking about the future


End file.
